


Prince Of The Desert

by ria213



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940's Bucky, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint being Clint, Dom/sub, F/M, Jealous Natasha, M/M, No Winter Soldier, Possessive Steve, SMUTTY SMUT, Will probably add more as I go, caveman like steve, fan boy phil, i have no idea how to do this, understanding Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-09 03:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ria213/pseuds/ria213
Summary: After waking up in a whole new world, steve decided to throw himself into it with all he had, after all there was nothing for him back home. Bucky was dead and forever out of his reach, and even though he fancied peggy, he couldn't give her what she deserved. But then again, he thought he would never see Bucky again either, especially after being seventy odd years and a world apart.





	1. the fucked up black hole that really had no buisness being there

**Author's Note:**

> okay so heres the part where I say, 'I dont own the characters, they belong to the MCU, yada yada.' But I do claim the fucked up world they're going to be residing in. Also this story has no guarantee of being constantly updated as i'm doing this to kill time. They might be updated really fast, or every other month honestly just read at your own risk. Also this is my first fanfic, so expect errors as I dont have a beta and english is not my first language. That would be cruel to them to make them deal with me so.... I think thats it? Also leave comments if you like something or if you have an idea to make the story better, im not adverse to listening to them.

Steve didn't really know what to do with himself. Not like there was much he could do, hell half the time he wasn't even sure if he was dead or alive. The only few things he could recall, was flying over the ocean. Making that last promise to Peggy as he downed the plan the last thing he remembered. Flashes of white were next, until finally everything faded into darkness. By the time Steve finally came around, he was lying on patches of sand in what appeared to be a desert. His clothes completely destroyed, all but his shield and pocket knife remained.

From there, he had set about learning from the strange new world he found himself to be in. Because that's what it was, a new world. Everything was primitive here, there was no cars, no big cities and no luxuries. There were villages and tribes, but they were small and most didn't stay in the same place for long. Steve learned early on, that the people here had different languages and practices. Some villages were strictly healers or warriors, some were both. Each though, were uniquely different from the other, and Steve was determined to learn from each and every one of them.

It wasn't like Steve could return home, and even if he could... would it really be home without Bucky? There was literally nothing for him there, so he decided to insert himself into this new world with vigor. But as years went by, he and the others of the land came to a quick realization that he wasn't exactly aging. The people of this world thought him a deity of the land. One who had grown curious in his long life before deciding to join them. Course the enhancements from the serum only fuel their theories. Steve knew that it was the serum itself that was probably the cause of his lack of aging. Though it wasn't like he helped the situation any by not dissuading them. Mostly because it made the villagers more receptive to him. Which in turn, made it easier for Steve to learn from them.

Yet even with all the new knowledge he gained from them? None of it seemed to be able to distract him from the grief of losing Bucky. He tried, by god did he try, Steve practically drowned himself in they're cultures. He learned every language, every fighting style, every healing remedy and every story, and yet he still couldn't seem to fill the empty space that now took residence in his soul. He tried having other relationships, but none ever worked out beyond a quick release.

Steve was drifting and he knew it.

Which is why he really didn't know what to do. What was his purpose here? What could he offer? How is it that even after seventy years, this place still didn't feel like home? Hell even if he did get home somehow, would he even fit in? It's been years and who knows what's changed in the time he's been gone. It could be completely unrecognizable by now, fuck he would be unrecognizable to them! No longer did he resemble what he once did.

Steve had taken to wearing the clothing of this world fairly quickly. which really didn't consist of much other then brown leather pants held together by stitches. He wore no shirt but had a leather chest plate and arm guards, along with a butt load of necklace's, one from each village he'd been to. The biggest differences though, were the tattoos he had received from a tribe of spiritualist, they were gold in color and wrapped around his body in beautiful flowing patterns and designs. They showed his status as the deity they claimed him to be. A god with a thirst for knowledge, wise and forbearing but also a warrior unmatched in skill and ferocious in battle. The artist inside him was at awe of they're beauty and no matter what happened he knew he would never regret having them done. Even if he wasn't a god, in truth he was probably the closest they had to it, and if it helped him live a peaceful life, then he didn't see the harm in letting them go on as such.

The other difference would probably be his hair, sure it was still the same color. But it was a lot longer then it used to be, it showed status and importance the longer it was. His now reached to the middle of his back, with three braids on one side. Sure it was impractical, but as the saying 'when in rome' and it wasn't like he cared much anyway.

The Shield had become a godsend during his time spent here. There was no metal like it anywhere in this world, and the animals were far more dangerous than any other he had incounted in his own home world. For starters they were a hell of a lot bigger and they had an abundance more of sharp teeth. In fact Steve would even say that they reminded him a lot of the dinosours he and bucky had once snuck into see. It was because of these animals that villagers never stayed in one place for to long. It was also because of this lifestyle of living that he had become more in tuned with his instincts and reflexes. He learned to never let his guard down, very rarely did he ever have a full nights sleep. If it wasn't for the serum letting him operate on the very little sleep he could get? Steve had no doubt, that he would not have survived as long as he had.

Sighing he looked out over the dunes he had come to call his own, he lived on the outskirts of the mountain side. To the south was the beginning of the Fire Dragons Desert, named after the way the sun seemed to reflect red off of the sands every evening at dusk. To it's direct North was where Steve lived, which was aptly named the Valley Of The Fallen. Which consisted of a bunch of mountains full of treacherous slopes and unsteady footing, not many passed through without falling to their deaths. Steve had fallen in love with the place though, and with his enhancements he could navigate the dangerous paths and slopes just fine. It also had the benefit of keeping the bigger animals out, and the smaller ones away.

Today marked the anniversary of his arrival, it was officially seventy years since he first awoken in this strange world. Steve could practically feel it in the very air, something was going to happen today. Rather it was for the best or not, was currently up for debate. Steve started his decent into the desert, whatever was going on, he wanted to be there when it happened.

000

If anyone had told Bucky, that he would still be young and alive in the year twenty fourteen. Along with being found by a couple of hikers, in the middle of the fucking glacial mountains? He would of told them that they had one to many screws lose. He had been frozen for seventy years, and it was only because of the bastardized serum that he had from zola that he was even alive at all. After that, it was a whirlwind of confusing events. From once more, being moved to the states then to learning the current year, and then being dumped into a training regiment that would of made Steve hesitant.

Pausing, Bucky pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Because out of all the things, that he had come to hate about the future. The one fact that Steve wasn't here, was the most heartbreaking. Not like it helped to know that his death happened, in what was pretty much days to his supposed own.  
Bucky had never felt so cheated.

Steve had been his whole world, yes it was illegal at the time. But that didn't stop him from perusing it, even if they did have to hide from the rest of the world. Where Steve went he wasn't far behind and vice versa, and that seemed to be what everyone wanted to know about. What was Captain America like? Was he really as perfect as everyone said he was? Was he as amazing as the legends about him?

God there were reminders of him everywhere, and no matter where he turned, Steve was always brought to the forefront of his mind. Bucky had only ever wanted to see the future if he had Steve by his side. After that, it was as if the world had one catastrophe after the other. He ended up becoming the new Captain America, much to his reluctance and joined the Avengers. It was on one of the many adventures he'd recently found himself on, when suddenly a black hole opened up. Before anyone could so much as blink, the Avengers where sucked in.

The world went black, and Bucky found that he didn't really care.

000

Steve had seen some serious shit in his time, and it usually took a lot to get him going. But when your out in the middle of the desert, and a black hole suddenly opens up in the sky? Not to mention a giant ass plane of some kind crashing out of it? Well that would surprise anyone. Steve waited for the sand storm it caused to settle down, gingerly making his way over. This had to be the biggest plane he'd ever seen...which meant there had to be more people boarded in it. Carefully, he walked up to one of the many cracked openings, silently making his way through. He'd stop to check on any of the people he come across, but so far had yet to find any survivors. It wasn't till he came across a couple of doors that seemed to be the center of the thing, that he came to find any.

There were eight in all, pretty low from the number of bodies he's already passed. But none of that really mattered, especially when all the air in his lungs seemed to abandon him. Not when he saw a particular form in the far left corner of the room. He was sitting on the floor, his back to the wall with his head leaning off to the side in unconsciousness. But there was no doubt in Steve's mind that it was Bucky, he was dressed in blue form fitting pants and had a black t-shirt. His hair was a little longer, but nothing to noticeable.

Steve drank in his form, with a hunger he didn't know he possessed. Lust, want, and love came flooding into him from the most repressed part of his mind, nearly making his knees buckle as he quickly made his way over. Nothing but the thought of touching him, making sure he was real, making sure that Bucky was really there with him, plundered through his mind.

Up close, Steve could see that the side of his head was bleeding. Most likely, the reason why he was currently out cold. Brushing his hands across his cheek, lightning started racing throughout his entire body. This was real, and this was most definitely Bucky. A smile that hasn't graced his face for the last seventy years broke out, for the first time in this world, Steve smiled in genuine happiness.

Standing up Steve made quick work, leaving the room and going off to one of the many bunkers he found earlier. Grabbing the mattresses, and other necessary supplies, Steve practically ran back to Bucky. Carefully picking him up, and tenderly settling him onto one of the many mattresses. Making sure that he was comfortable, before heading out to do the same for the others. If he wasn't as gentle with them as he was with Bucky? Well, Steve couldn't find it in himself to care. His whole being was crying out for his touch, fuck his very presence, like it would physically kill Steve to be away from Bucky for a second longer.

Once the others were taken care of, he had lined the beds next to each other on the opposite side of the room. Quickly starting on cleansing most of Bucky's wounds, Other then the bump to his head and a couple of cuts and scrapes here and there, he was fine. Leaning back Steve kept his eyes on Bucky, a small part of him still finding it hard to believe that he was really here. He didn't even notice when his hand had moved and started stroking his hair, to busy fighting off the emotions that seemed to want to devour him at bay.

Which is probably why, it had taken him longer then normal to notice that one of the other survivors had woken up. Feigning obliviousness, he kept his back to them. Every sense he had, trained on her every step. When she was close enough, Steve quickly and gracefully jumped backwards. Flipping over her, while simultaneously putting the women into a head lock.

"Now who just might you be?" He inquired, eyes still locked on Bucky's prone body as he kept alert of the woman's every movement. She didn't move though, frozen in shock before suddenly relaxing. He didn't drop his guard, Steve could see that she was preparing for a fight.

"I have no idea what you've just said, but it would be wise to let me go." Tilting his head to the side, he quietly reprimanded himself. It's been so long since he'd spoken English to anyone, that he'd almost forgotten about it. Gritting his teeth Steve carefully chose his words,

"Who are you and how did you get here?" He clarified, still keeping his arm around her neck, she was a stranger and could be a danger to Bucky. She would die before anything like that happened. The woman went still once more, before suddenly bursting into action. Bringing her leg up in an impressive show of flexibility, she tried to kick him in the face. Steve was faster though, and managed to grab it, the impact giving little recoil compared to his strength. She didn't seem to count on that though, and quickly tried to twist around. Her arm coming around to punch him, while lifting her other leg in the process. Steve just went with her twist, hurling her across the room before she could even get close to touching him. He had been fighting for years, to put it simply, she just didn't have the experience to fight him. "I'll ask you again, who are you and how did you get here?"

"Enough Natasha."

Pausing, the newly named Natasha stopped, though making sure to keep Bucky in her line of sight. Steve on the other hand, glanced over in the direction of the voice. Quickly tanking in, and noticing the one eyed man. He looked stern and intimidating, even as he sat up against the wall. The man kept his eye trained on Steve, as though trying to place him from somewhere.

Not that it bothered him, now that he knew at least one of them was fine, he could take Bucky and leave. The woman could deal with taking care of the others. Scowling slightly, Steve quickly turned and picked up Bucky, ignoring the women's indignation as he made a clean get away. His only concern was for Bucky, an being out in the desert wasn't going to help him recover.

He needed food and water, both of which were in abundance at his place, and if Bucky wanted to come back? Well, he knew this world like the back of his hand, he could easily track them down later.

000

Natasha didn't really know what had happened, one moment everyone had been on the helicarrier going about their own businesses. Having just finished with a mission, they were all looking forward to going home. When ridiculously enough, a black hole suddenly opened up right in front of them. No one could do anything as they were sucked in, In fact Natasha was pretty sure they were all going to die. Which is why it was a surprise when she woke up at all, let alone on a bed in the corner of the control room.

Sweeping the area, she immediately took notice of the man kneeling over James. He was beautiful no doubt; golden hair like the sun, skin that appeared to glow and, if she wasn't mistaken, seemed to have actual golden designs on it. He was also physically ripped, showing a control and grace over his body that carried a confidence she wasn't looking forward to, should they get into altercation.

Silently she stood, cautiously making her way over. Natasha quickly observed that he was far to distracted by her colleague to notice her, at least until he did. So swiftly that she couldn't follow his movement, he jumped back. Flipping over her in an impressive show of agility, he swiftly brought his arm around her throat. When he spoke, it was in a soft but deep tone. Filled with dangerous intent, yet seemed to hold a bit of curiosity. It was also in a language she had never heard before, relaxing her body she shifted her position.

"I have no idea what you've just said, but it would be wise to let me go." Feeling his body tense, she prepared herself for his attack, only to have him speak once more.

"Who are you, and how did you get here?" The mans words were stilted, but strangely enough, seemed to carry a familiar twinge to it. To bad she didn't feel like talking anymore. They were to vulnerable, to weak to leave this man free to walk around. Even if he had helped them, it didn't mean he wasn't a threat. In a show of flexibility she kicked up her leg, aiming for his face as she tried to break free. Unfortunately, the man was a lot faster then she anticipated and caught it. Natasha, stupidly, hadn't taken into account on just how strong he was. Tucking that info into the back of her mind for later usage, she twisted lifting her other leg in order to direct her punch towards him. The man promptly caught it, Taking the advantage and hastily throwing her across the room. She hadn't even gotten close to him dammit!

"I'll ask you again, who are you and how did you get here?" Grinding her teeth, Natasha prepared herself once more only to halt when Fury's voice rang throughout the room.

"Enough Natasha."

Stilling, Natasha made sure to keep her teammate directly in her line of sight. While continuing to stare down the man, or quiet possibly alien before her. He would not harm James, not if she had anything to say about it. But the man made no note of them, only quickly glancing at Fury before turning his attention once more to the unconscious man next to him. She didn't like how he couldn't seem to look away from him, especially when the man in question couldn't really do anything about it at the moment. Suddenly he turned quickly scooping him up, they were gone before she could open her mouth in protest.

Incidentally, the yell she did let out seemed to have woken up her team mates. Not that she cared much at the moment, Natasha was to busy glaring in Fury's direction. May god have mercy on his soul should James be injured or killed, because she won't. Growling under her breath, she stalked over to check on the others. Most of whom, seemed to have suffered from minor bruises and bumps.

"Ugh I've had hangovers that felt better then this," Tony whined from his place in the corner, she watched as he started going over his suit. In Natasha's personal opinion, it didn't look like it was at all in working condition. Whatever happened in that black hole, it appeared to have messed with everything. There was no connections in any of the radios, or phones that she could scrounge up. Moreover, if she wasn't wrong, she knew that Jarvis was an integral part of controlling it. Where ever they were, it would seem they were cut off. All of which, brought her back to the man from earlier. Their last coordinates had them pinned some where over the Atlantic, yet that man was wearing nothing more then pants and armor. Growling slightly, she decided it was time to explore the new surroundings.

00000

Steve didn't look back as he sprint non stop through the desert, all thoughts focused on getting Bucky back to the safety of his cave. Admittedly, that didn't leave a lot of room for rational thinking. It was down right reckless actually, running flat out in the desert and not stopping for the much needed breaks. Yet Steve couldn't stop, even if the heavens above demanded him to.

The fact that Bucky still hasn't woken up, only serving to worry him more. Considering that even during the war, Buck never seemed to stay down for long. If he even got injured to begin with, looking down, Steve tightened his grip and ran faster. At the rate he was going, he would end up back at the mountains come sun down.

00000

Bucky wasn't entirely sure about what was going on, all he knew was that whatever was happening? He never wanted to wake up. It started back at the helicarrier, back when he'd been fighting to gain consciousness. Or at least, until he felt a presence he thought lost to him forever. His whole body felt light for the first time since waking up in the twenty first century. Bucky felt like he was finally home, a rare feeling of safety surrounding him.

That kind of feeling convinced him he had died, because the only time he had ever felt like this was when he was with Steve. He could practically feel him, as gentle hands combed through his hair. Convincing him that at least if not dead, then dreaming, and this was a dream Bucky never wanted to wake up from. And even though he didn't want to lose that feeling, he couldn't help but be pulled back into the abyss by those fingers.

The second time he felt himself come to, it's to the feeling of strong arms wrapped tightly around him. Holding him as wind brushed across his face, Bucky couldn't be sure, but he was almost positive they were running. Either way, Bucky figured he'd enjoy the illusion while he could. Surely one couldn't be this lucky, and he was bound to wake up at some point. He didn't even notice falling back to sleep that time.

Bucky did notice when he was suddenly devoid of the warmth, and security he had been unconsciously basking in. And as they all say, the third times the charm. Bucky came to pretty quickly after that, eyes taking in the cave like surroundings he'd currently found himself in. All while, taking notice that he was laying in a nest formed of furs and quilts.

Not exactly what Bucky was expecting to be honest, for a moment there, he thought he would open his eyes to see a dingy little apartment in Brooklyn. Or maybe a tent somewhere in Europe, anywhere where he expected to feel Steve's presence really. But nope, Steve wasn't there, he was dead and stranded somewhere in the artic frozen to death. For a moment Bucky truly hated that he was alive, sure his mind might of thought it was being nice to make him dream of Steve. But all it did was make him feel like he was breaking and there was nothing there that was going to be able to put him back together again. He was so lost in his grief that he didn't even notice that he wasn't alone anymore, but he did notice when that feeling of warmth overcame him again.

Bucky, honestly, was surprised that he didn't break his god damn neck when he turned to the entrance. But alas, he was to busy trying to remember how to breath. Because standing there in the fading light was Steve. His hair was a little longer, (okay maybe a lot longer, hot damn!) and he had golden tattoos running all over his body, but it was still Steve. For a moment neither of them moved, to busy taking in one another, eyes desperate to get their fill.

Bucky must of made some noise though because the next thing he knew, he was in Steve's arms. He was crouching over him on the blankets, holding him to his chest while making shushing noises. Burying his face into his neck, Steve started rocking his body a little. And Bucky couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He let the tears fall from his eyes, to busy holding onto his Stevie to think about anything else. For the first time in what felt like forever, he felt like he was home.

He didn't even notice that they were kissing till he felt Steve's tongue press against his lips. Demanding entrance, even as he gave in immediately. The need to taste him was so overwhelming, Buck felt like he would die if he didn't. The kiss was far from gentle, it was rough and passionate, filled with so much love and desperation that Bucky completely lost the ability to breath. Buck gave his whole being into that kiss, his hands gripping Steve's hair as he pushed them closer.

He didn't bother trying to smother the moans and whines coming from his mouth. All he wanted was more, more kissing and definitely more skin on skin contact. Quickly, before Steve could do anything, he pushed him down. Whining at the lost of contact, but not stopping as he dragged his shirt over his head. Practically ripping his pants off in order to straddle Steve, who figured out what he wanted and had already gotten rid of his pants. His hard cock laying proudly against his stomach, it was just as beautiful as the last time he saw it.

Bucky didn't fight the urge to taste, just leaning down and licking at the head. Preening with all his soul when the sound of Steve's pleasure made itself known. The next lick made sure to collect the drop of pre-cum that had collected there, and there was definitely no hiding the growl he made at the taste. God how he missed this, the taste of Steve in his mouth, the weight of his cock on his tongue. He'd always been a bit of a cum slut for him, would in fact often give him head any time he thought he could get away with it.

Anything in order to get that taste stuck in his mouth, it was a thing he practically lived for in those moments. But now wasn't the time for slow, they'd both gone to long without the other, and knew they weren't going to last long. So Bucky made quick work of it, taking him all the way till he felt him at the back of his throat. Swallowing a few times as he fondled Steve's balls with his hand, making sure to drool as much as possible while listening to him moan and whine.  
Dammit he sounded so wrecked already, Bucky couldn't help but look up at him.

It was a mistake.

Bucks hand quickly came up to the base of his own cock, trying to stem off the orgasm that would of escaped him at the sight. Which was Steve laying there, sapphire eyes dark with lust and love. Cheeks flushed with pleasure, as his mouth gapped slightly open, moans, growls and pleas for more pouring out of it so beautifully. He couldn't wait anymore, not when his whole being ached to be filled like nothing before. Without even opening himself up, Bucky crawled up Steve's body,and straddled his hole over that Beautiful cock. A cock that he would make sure belonged only to him, and quickly impaled himself on it. Crying out when the pain became to much, but not daring to stop till he bottomed out.

Bucky didn't really care to much about the blood that rolled down, it could be used as the lubricant they'd gone without for all he cared. Because nothing and he repeats nothing, was going to stop him from riding his Stevie's dick, and fucking ride it he did. Bucky felt one of Steve's hands grab his ass, while the other gripped his waist helping him set a rhythm as he practically bounced on his lap. His own cock largely went ignored, settling between the both of them as he went to town on the others cock. And dear god, Bucky had never been happier, screaming as the pain mixed with the pleasure, and all he could do was simply hang on and ride it out.

In what felt like hours or maybe even days, he felt Steve's hands explores his body. Heard the wounded whimpers and moans when he came to the scars that now connected his new arm to him, felt the growls when he came upon his nipples. Pinching and pulling, while his mouth continued to leave marks all over his neck and chest.

Through out it all, Bucky couldn't do anything but scream and whimper, moaning his name as he practically tasted Steve's cock in his mouth from how hard he was bouncing on his dick. It wasn't long after that, that he found himself Cumming so hard stars flashed across his vision, fuck he couldn't even remember his own name. All he could do was feel the euphoria and ride it out, almost Cumming again when he felt Steve's seed fill him up so good he felt full. He couldn't take it, it was to much, oh god it was to much! The last thing Bucky remembered was the warmth from Steve's arms wrapping around him as he fell blissfully asleep.

00000

Steve quickly caught Bucky, watching as dazed eyes shut and he passed out from the high. Steve tightened his grip as he held Buck more closely, carefully laying them down on the furs beneath. All the while, being Careful not to pull out from the warmth he so desperately missed. God Steve hadn't felt this good in so fucking long! It was almost on the verge of being painful, he'd grown so used to the pain of not having Bucky near.

That now that he was, the relief was almost driving him mad. But Steve wouldn't trade this feeling for anything, not if it meant he could hold Bucky in his arms once more. Looking down, Steve once again observed the new changes that he hadn't notice before.

The most glaringly obvious being the new metal arm on his left side, how he missed that Steve will never know. But He couldn't bring himself to care, as long as it belonged to Bucky he will love it just like the rest of him. Carefully Grabbing one of the fur pelts, he brought it over the both of them. It tended to get colder here in the mountains, especially with them being so high up. He gave little thought to the others back at the wreck, they would be fine so long as they didn't move. And if Bucky wants to go back for them, then he'll figure something out later. For right now, he wanted to enjoy this moment.  
He'll figure everything else out in the morning.


	2. what the fu-you know what? never mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to those who liked me! I love you guys very much, and since I've been particularly bored this week I decided to work on this. I hope you like this as well, though I have no Idea where its going... anyway comments are appreciated and I hope you enjoy it.

It was only with a stroke of genius, that Tony managed to get electricity going again. Granted it was only in the control room, but the back up generator was thankfully, still intact enough from the trip. Not like any of it mattered though, whatever world they were currently in? Obviously had no satellites, or anything advanced enough to be of use to them anyway. But, it was enough to keep the room warm from the rapidly dropping temperatures outside. Along with setting up some defenses against unwanted visitors, which just so happened to be the current topic of the groups conversation.

"So wait, your telling me, that a blond Adonis came in here...and put us in our beds? After which, had a tango with the widow, and then, picked up James like the princess he is and made a run for it?" Tony asked, mocking disbelief clear in his voice. Because honestly, it wasn't everyday that someone fought the widow and managed to get away scott free.

"Now's not the time to make light of the situation Tony, we're on enemy territory and one of our members was just kidnapped. We have no Idea where we are, or what's out there. Hell, all the people here could be as strong as that man!" Natasha growled, face blank and voice tight with restrained annoyance. Tony counted that as a win, considering the woman herself never really showed emotions to begin with. Not like it surprised anyone though, it wasn't all that hard to tell that Natasha had a soft spot for James. They all knew that she harbored a strong liking, to the new captain America.

Well everyone but the man himself, Though Tony had his suspicions that even if he did know? Nothing would come out of it. That man was so closed off to others, so cold to them. That Tony didn't even think it was possible for him to like anyone. He just didn't have the emotions to do it, also the fact that he might of been secretly fucking the original cap didn't hurt. Well that's if his suspicions were correct, nothing shot James down quicker then mentioning Steve Rogers.

"Even so, James is a competent man, he's quiet capable of taking care of himself until we either get to him, or he gets away." Phil said from beside Fury, his face the picture of tranquility even as his eyes held some concern for his missing idol. Even though Tony thought all that hero worship was misplaced, James treated Phil worse then anyone else. Again Tony was almost positive it was because 'Bucky' had been fucking cap, and Phil's not so little man crush on Rogers wasn't exactly helping him. But then again, James really was a badass after all that training shield put him into. Plus, the serum should help with any differences in strength, keeping the princess relatively safe, if not alive.

"Look, all I was saying is that I'm surprised someone managed to fight you, and get away. Though I cant say that I would of minded meeting said Adonis, preferably in a nice hotel room." Ignoring Natasha's small growl and Hawkeyes attempt to calm her down, Tony went back to trying to fix what little pieces of his suit might be salvageable. He had a feeling It was going to be a long night, and maybe even a longer day.

00000

Fury watched the monitors as the others talked around him, the mission had been a shit storm since the very beginning. Of that there was no doubt, but it wasn't like they hadn't gotten anything out of it. If Fury was correct, then the very man who had 'kidnapped' Barns is the very man who was once the great Captain America. Sure the guy looked a little different, what with the tattoos and hair. But, you didn't spend as much time with Phil Coulson and not pick up a thing or two. After all these years, Fury would be able to recognize Steve Rogers anywhere. Though what that said for his crew he had no idea, considering the fact that the man had been missing for seventy fucking years.

The possibility that they were in a whole new realm was very likely, they would have to be careful. Fury had no intelligence on this world, no idea on what could possibly reside in it. From what Thor had told him, some worlds were best left untouched. Not to mention he now had to worry about a feral super solider, and there is no doubt in his mind that the man was feral. His walk was predatory and far to graceful, his eyes held a wild look that Fury could only begin to imagine what happened to make it appear. There's no doubt in his mind that the man would of killed Natasha if she stood in his way for much longer.

Sighing, Fury directed his gaze to Phil...the poor man was going to be heartbroken.

000000

Warmth...That was the first thing Bucky felt when he woke up, happily followed by; full, safe, and fucking Euphoric. Bucky couldn't remember a time he last felt like this, practically quivering with the need to never move again. At least until the warmth shifted, and just like that, the memories from the day before came rushing back like a fucking tidal wave. Eyes snapping open, Bucky compulsively took in the slight glow of the cave. Noting the thick pelt that was currently laid upon them, the only defense to the cold mountain air. Yet when Bucky tried to turn around he stopped, face heating when he found out exactly why he felt so full.

He and Steve were still connected.

Bucky couldn't stop the whimpers for the life of him, nor the twitch of his cock as he began to harden. The feelings of warmth starting to gather in his abdomen, had him revealing in the pleasurable sensations it created. He could literally feel all the blood in his body greedily traveling south, his member aching with the sudden arousal. Unconsciously tightening his grip on the pelt, Bucky couldn't help rocking his hips. It'd been so long, and he still couldn't believe that Steve was actually there.

When he felt the cock in his ass start to harden? well Bucky didn't even try to push down the smile that graced his lips. Opting instead, to grind his ass back against his lover. Trying to gain more of that addicting friction. It was only when the arms around him tightened, Steve's hips grinding hard into his, that Bucky let out a whine.

"God just like that Stevie, oh god just like that...!" Panting into the furs, he felt Steve's hands fall to his waist, his body quickly being maneuvered onto his hands and knees.

"Fuck! Shit Bucky you feel so good..." Steve moaned, hands tightening deliciously on his hips. The thought of bruises only leaving Bucky harder, he'd always had a thing for Steve marking him. "Still so fucking tight." He moaned, Steve's voice gaining a husky sound to it. "Even after I've spent all night buried in your ass." Whimpering, Bucky tried to move back onto that gorgeous cock. Only to find that Steve's hands wouldn't move. "You want more baby doll?" His voice demanding as he ground his dick right into Bucky's prostate.

The wail Bucky let out in response driving both of them to new height's. "Want to feel me pound into you nice and fast? Make you scream and beg for more?" Steve teased, making his blood boil even as he started crooning softly. "Or do you want me to go nice and slow? drive you fucking crazy and begging for release?" The noises coming out of his fucking mouth! God, they couldn't of been human. Bucky's thoughts quickly began fogging up, his brain unable to handle the pleasure. All Bucky could focus on, was the heavy weight of Steve's cock in his ass. So close to that spot, that he knew would drive him fucking wild.

If only Steve would freaking move.

"Please! oh fuck Stevie, please fuck me!" Never let it be said that Bucky had any shame, if he ever even did, It left the moment he met Steve. "Make me beg, make it so that I cant even fucking walk!" Yelping at the sudden teasing motion of Steve's hips. He panted, trying to pick up where he left off. "Want to go all day feeling you inside me!" He pleaded, entire body practically engulfed in painful pleasure.  
Bucky will never know what it was, but something about Steve made him so damn desperate for his touch. He could admit that he liked, no he loved it when Steve dominated him during sex. To let Steve take over, even as he simply took whatever was given to him. He was god damn near tears, when he heard him chuckle darkly in his ear. Felt as his body shuddered at the hard bite to the side of his neck, drawing out a loud moan from the possessive gesture.

"Nice and fast it is, I'm going to pound you until your crying for release. I'm going to make you beg to cum, and when you do? your going to be screaming my name." He said, punctuating it with a fast, hard thrust right to his prostate.

"FUCK! Yes! oh god yes! Harder!" Bucky cried out, his whole body spasming with pleasure as what little sanity he had left fled him. At this point, Bucky couldn't do anything more then scream and whine. Just take as Steve drilled into him. Hands gripping his hips tighter, while Steve teased his prostate over and over again. He looked completely ravished. Body covered in sweat, while eyes glowed with wanton lust and satisfaction. Rolling his body sensually, Bucky displayed the hickies that now littered him. Preening at the bruises in the shape of his hands, and damn if that didn't just make him hotter.

Steve started to pick up the pace, fucking into him so hard and fast, that if he wasn't gripping onto the pelts with all he had, he would of been worried. But it was just so freaking amazing. Eyes fluttering, even as he tried desperately to keep them open. Bucky could tell he was close, he was so fucking close and had so much pre cum coming out of him, it was ridiculous. His balls tightened as he moaned, a particularly hard thrust hitting him just so. An god he just wanted to cum so fucking bad! Bucky couldn't stop the tears that came running down his face, even as he begged for release.

Steve, the god he fucking worshiped with his body, because he couldn't be anything else. Gave it to him. Leaning down, Bucky felt as Steve's hand wrapped around his cock, his teeth biting into his neck. He didn't get two strokes in before he blacked out, never had he screamed so loudly as the world faded away. So lost in his high, he didn't even notice when Steve came. Only noticing the warmth spread throughout his body while he drifted. For how long he didn't know, nor did he care. But he came back to a hand carding through his hair, caressing his face.

"Mmm, just like old times, you always were so good for me..." Steve whispered, hand stilling to cup his head back. Bucky followed, eyes watching from where Steve was leaning against the wall. Bucky himself seemed to be situated on his lap, caged between strong thighs whiles Steve's arm held him to his chest. Though Bucky was still dazed from they're earlier activities, making it difficult to say much of anything.

"Mm always been good for you Stevie, always good for you." Bucky slurred, his entire being still focused on Steve's hands. He could only sit there and take it, dazedly watching as Steve gently moved one hand to sensitive cock. He felt no shame as he whimpered, after all, it felt like Steve was erasing all those years without him away. Buck Could literally feel as the cold, hard edged man he'd become disappear. He felt as James quietly slipped away as Bucky once more took his place. He'd always said that he couldn't be Bucky without Steve, they too entwined with each other. Without one there couldn't be the other.

"Of course, even when I was just a small kid from Brooklyn, you were always so good for me." He cooed, his hand once more weaving through hair. Bucky god damned near purred, his mind once again fogging from the pleasure. It was always like this with Steve, even when he was so fragile and small. It was never about the physical dominance then, only the orders.

His new strength on the other hand, was just an added bonus to the whole thing. Later on, Bucky figured out exactly what that fogged feeling was. And even though, Bucky never would of thought of himself as submissive. He couldn't really deny it, at least not while in the face of Steve Rogers presence. The sudden feel of Steve tightening his grip around his cock, had Bucky withering against his chest. Bucking his hips either to get away or closer, he honestly didn't know or care.

"Steve! oh god..." Shuddering, he threw his head back, leaning onto Steve's shoulder. Drool starting to fall from the corner of his mouth, as eyes shut from the pleasure. So much so, that it was almost unbearable. Not that he would trade this feeling, not for anything in the world.

"Shhh, it's okay baby doll, I'll make you feel so good," Steve whispered quietly, his breath teasing at Bucky's neck as his hand picked up speed. There was nothing in all creation, nothing in all the worlds! That could convince Bucky that anything was better, then being the focus of Steve's full attention. No drug or spirit could compare, no riches or thrill could come close to the feelings Bucky experienced. How had Buck gone as long as he did without him? It was a fucking miracle all on its own. Suddenly Steve's hand tightened in his hair, pulling his head to the side roughly as teeth dug into his neck hard. The sudden pain mixing with pleasure was to much, He was screaming before he knew what happened.

When the sounds and colors finally started to come back, Steve was cooing in his ear. Arms wrapped tight around him, as they rocked gently back and forth. Bucky could feel Steve's hard on between his cheeks, so hard it had to be uncomfortable. But when he went to help, Steve's arms tightened, making it impossible to move. "It's okay love, we'll take care of that later, we have all night after all."  
Grumbling slightly, Bucky obeyed, instead melting into Steve's chest. Something he found, that he would never take for granted again. "So good... you did very well! you sounded so beautiful as I took you." He hummed slightly, relaxing into the thumbs drawing circles on his hips. "It's been seventy years since I last got to hold you like this, safe and satisfied in my arms. Melded to me like you never want to be apart."

Bucky whimpered at the reminder, stress making him tense at the thought of being alone once more. Steve was quick to calm him, arms tightening to the point where he almost couldn't breath. Giving him the much needed reassurance, that he wasn't going anywhere. Which at the moment, meant everything to him, because even though he has no idea how any of this happened, he couldn't of been happier.  
Different realm, Different world, hell a different fucking universe! Bucky didn't give a fuck, as long as he was with Steve... nothing else mattered. What makes this even better though, is that this was his Steve, not some doppelganger. Sure he was curious about what happened, what he'd been doing since then. Hell, how was it that Steve was even alive? Like he said earlier, it's been seventy years and yet he hasn't aged a day.

Bucky sincerely doubted he'd been frozen like himself, which meant that either time here was very different. Or Steve really hasn't aged a day. Bucky could only hope that if that was the case, then maybe the same could be said for him. He'd always said, they'd be together till the end of the line. No way in hell was he going to let Steve live without him any longer, that includes outliving him. And Bucky? Well he was just a stubborn enough basted to make it happen.

"Never wanted to leave you to begin with, never gonna leave you now." Bucky promised, the fog almost entirely gone as his head cleared. Sighing, the arms around him loosened, thumbs once again teasing at his hips. "God have I missed you Stevie, so fucking much."

"Me too Bucky, I don't know how your here or what happened. I personally don't give a shit, but I am so fucking happy it did. Though I hope you know, I'm not going to let you leave my side for a while. Or possibly ever, I'm not really picky." Bucky laughed, he was completely okay with the plan, hell he was just thinking the same thing. At least until he remembered just how he got here, and with who. Bucky suddenly felt bad, he hadn't thought once about his team since waking up. He also felt bad, that he didn't really care about what happened to them. Steve was always the more compassionate of the two, all Bucky ever care about was Steve.

Besides if any of them had survived, Steve would of taken care of them before leaving. It was just who he was, and even though it drove him up a wall sometimes, he loved him for it. Also none of the People he knew, would of been taken down by the crash. They were to stubborn for that, though it does bring to mind. Just how long has he been unconscious for? Tilting his head back, Bucky nosed at Steve's jaw, humming when Steve turned to look at him.

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of days, you woke up the first night and well..." Chuckling lightly, Bucky shook his head as he pushed back against him.

"Yeah well, we weren't exactly in the right frame of mind to talk at the moment."

"Hmmm, or at all that night," Steve smirked, placing a light kiss at the base of his neck, "and very well into the next as well." Smiling, Bucky ran his fingers along his arms, really taking in what he hadn't before. They were covered in the most intricate, gold styled tattoos that Bucky had ever seen. They were also the most beautiful, though he had no idea what they meant. All that mattered to him was that they were on Steve, which made it all the more beautiful in his eyes. The hair on the other hand, well Buck never knew that he needed to see such a thing till now.

All in all, Steve looked exotic and damn near angelic, untouchable to all but him. Only he was allowed to know this man, only he was allowed to touch him now. Possessive he may be, but Steve wasn't any better. He knew that for a fact, because of the two of them? Steve was by far the worst. Only now he looked like a God.

Figures.

"You know, every time I see you after some life altering event, you always look different. First you were small and weak, then your one big beef cake. Now, your still my big beefcake, no doubt about that. But your my long haired, tattooed beefcake." Bucky smiled, his face goofy as he felt Steve chuckle against his back.

"Yeah that seems to've become a pattern, hasn't it? One that as of right now, we're going to break. There cant be a third time if you never leave my side after all."

"Ha! I find myself liking that idea, only I feel that that would be quiet impossible to keep." He said, twisting in Steve's arms to face him, taking in his blue eyes. Nothing at all like he remembered, they were so much better.

"Just try me, you should know by now that I don't give up so easily."

"Oh I know you very well, I also know that because you don't give up so easily, you got yourself into a lot of deep shit."

"Eh, I had them on the ropes."

"Uh huh, sure you did bub," Bucky sighed, crossing his arms on Steve's chest so he could rest his chin on them. Following some of the tattoos with his eyes, closing them when he felt hands rubbing his back.

"You ever gone ask about your team?" Moaning Buck looked up, he should of known Steve would of asked about them.

"I trust that you took care of them before making a run for it, you wouldn't leave an injured person behind without someone to take care of them." Besides Bucky wasn't really close to any of them to begin with, horrible as that may sound. Lets face it though, at the time he wasn't in a place where making friends was his first priority. Hell he didn't even bother to get close to any of them, only leading them when they were called in. He never claimed to be a saint, that was Steve's job after all.

"Your not even the least bit curious?" He asked, eyebrow lifting up before seeming to come to a decision. "Well if you want to know eight people, including you, survived. No one outside of the room seemed to of made it, other then that, everyone seemed fine." Nodding along, Bucky closed his eyes and rest his head on his chest. Steve's heart beat lulling him to a dreamless sleep, the sense of home chasing away the nightmares.

000

Steve watched Bucky fall asleep, noting that he hadn't changed a bit. Which Steve was both confused, and extremely grateful for. Plus, they had all the time in the world to ask those questions. Though, Steve was a little shocked on just how little Bucky seemed to care about his team. But now that he had him all safe and sound, he felt like he had to do something. Sure they were still a risk to him and Buck, but if they tried anything to take him away? Well, he had a lot of influence over the tribes and villages around here. Making any danger easily dealt with, besides if nothing else, he owed them for taking care of Bucky while he was gone.

It was the least he could do.

Though that didn't mean he had to take care of it right now, no, right now he was going to enjoy holding Bucky in his arms. Then maybe after a couple of days, he would go out and look for the others. If they were anything like the woman from before, then they should still be fine. Besides, with how much noise and destruction the crash caused, no animal would be going near them for a while. Satisfied with his decision, Steve hunkered down and relaxed. Everything will be dealt with soon enough, as long as they stayed in the area, there shouldn't be any problems.

Smiling, Steve started planning what they would be eating later. He hoped Bucky would enjoy some of this worlds finest, because Steve was going to spoil him rotten with a feast fit for a king.

000

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Clint yelled, looking behind him as what seemed to be a fucking T-Rex chased both him and Nat back to base. They had been looking for any traces that could help them find James, when out of no where a fucking dinosaur turned up. How it snuck up on them, or where the hell it came from he didn't know. He just wanted it the fuck gone.

"Shut up and keep running!" Nat yelled, sliding down a dune with Clint not far behind. Instead, using the slide to get more distance. If he knew that here would be fucking DINOSOURS out there, he never would of agreed to come. This was definitely not in his jobs description. The roar from behind him was so loud, Clint had to take a second to make sure he didn't trip. They weren't far now, and the base was the only place that they currently had safe enough to escape to.

"I just wanted to let you know, that the next time you want to go out you can ask anyone else but me! Hell take Fury! Maybe he could glare them into submission!" He huffed, the distance between them lengthening. She didn't answer as the reached the Helicarrier, instead just glaring as they moved to control room. Clint didn't really care at the moment, from this point on he was not leaving this room. Hand to hand and bow and arrows weren't going to do shit to those things out there. James was probably safe and sound, damn it!

"Hey, wow you guys look like you've been through the ringer."

"Shut it Sam, we just got done running from a fucking T-Rex, which apparently still exists here!" Everyone's eyes widen,

"No shit!" Tony yelled, looking for all intents and purposes like a kid in a candy shop. "Your serious? you actually saw one?" Growling under her breath, Nat glared as she got them both waters. After scrounging up all the food and necessities, they found that they had enough food and water to last them two to three weeks. Definitely enough for the time being.

"Focus Stark, how are you on weapons? Any of them salvageable from the crash?" Hill asked, Clint turned to see her stock piling more first aid equipment. Along with spare parts from weapons, since computers were no longer in service. They had to use whatever they had to work with at the moment, and with Stark here it was only a matter of time before something worked.

"No luck yet hot stuff, but ask again in an hour and I might have a different response." Mumbling under her breath, Maria went back to sorting, all the while Nat sulked in a corner. "Oh don't pout Natasha, we'll find your boy soon enough, hell he might even be more safe then we are. Since he's got a native taking care of him and all, hell I wouldn't mind if said Adonis wanted to take me to." Tony smirked, his eyes dancing with mischief as he tinkered with whatever he was holding. The guy had some kind of death wish, that's the only reason Clint could come up with. Even he didn't bother Nat when she got like this, it was better for his health that way.

"Shut up and get to work Stark." She growled, eyes narrowed as Tony just sighed and rolled his eyes, deciding that he had tempted fate enough and went back to work. Grumbling to Sam, who only chuckled at the whole thing. It really amazed him on just how cool he was being, you know, considering that he was the closest to James out of all of them.

"You know Sam, you don't seem that bothered with the fact that your friend was kidnapped earlier." His eyes widened slightly, before dimming a little with sadness.

"Mostly because I have faith that he can take care of himself, he's a big boy. Along with his healing factor, and the fact that the man from before didn't harm us. I'm pretty sure that he's not going to hurt him, though I cant say the same for James. He might attack first and ask questions later, right now all I can do is hope that he's fine and trying to come back to us."

"Well I don't think that's going to be a problem." Fury spoke, looking very serious as he gestured for them to gather around him. As soon as he had everyone's attention, he straightened up. "Barnes would probably kill himself before lifting a finger against that man." Well okay then, looking around Clint could see the disbelief on the other faces to. They had come to find that James was ruthless in his battles, going for weakness or kill zones with no hesitation. Clint honestly thought that that might be the reason for Nat's crush, she always loved the efficient ones.

"Why do you think that?" Phil questioned, his eyes alight with curiosity that shone through out the group.

"Because agents, I believe the man that took him, is none other then the original Captain America himself." No one spoke, denial and disbelief clear on every ones faces.

"How is that-"

"No that cant-"

"Are you sure?"

"What the fu-"

"Quiet!" Fury yelled, eye narrowing into a glare that shut everyone up quickly. Once everyone was still, Fury continued. "At first I didn't recognize him, but once you look past the long hair and tattoos? It was almost impossible to ignore." Everyone ignored Phil as his face glowed with hero worship, the moment Captain America was mentioned, it was a lost cause. Mean while Tony was looking like Santa came early, his eyes dancing with mirth as he looked over at Natasha with knowing eyes. Clint knew better then to ask. "Because of that, I can say with confidence that Barnes is in good hands-"

"I'll say, princess is probably enjoying those hands very much as we speak." Natasha's glare seemed to do nothing against the glee in his eyes, then again Tony didn't exactly have good preservation instincts. Though Phil's scandalized look did worlds for Clint's mood, at least until Fury turned his Glare Of Doom on them.

"As I was saying, Just because Barnes is safe with him doesn't mean we are." No one spoke as they digested that, what could they say? None of them knew what the hell the mans been through. It's been seventy years already, and a lot could change in seventy years. Hell maybe time moved differently here, faster, slower either way they had no guarantee of what to expect. "From what I could gather from the encounter, Rogers has gone completely native. Almost instinctual, feral if you will, and that does not bade well for us."

"If that's the case then, then why do you think James isn't in any danger?" Nat spoke, eyes blank but to the few that knew where to look.

"Oh I don't know," eyes turn to Stark, who immediately tries to look innocent. "Maybe it's because, Caps been screwing the original since before any of us were born?"

Huh?

"What the hell are you talking about Stark?!"

**Author's Note:**

> also does anyone mind telling how the hell I can put pics up on this so that I can show you people what steve's awesome hair is supposed to look like? much appreciated


End file.
